The compression of data, in which a certain set of data is reduced in size, is commonly performed in computer processing. The data compression can reduce the amount of data to be transmitted or stored in memory, and thus provide significant savings in required storage capacity, transmission time, and data handling.
In particular, machine learning and deep learning in graphics processing utilizes large amounts of data, and such processing can greatly benefit from data compression.
However, conventional compression systems are limited in their ability to effectively compress data in certain graphics operations, and in particular in machine learning and deep learning operations.